Ein MittelerdeAbenteuer
by darkfairie
Summary: ...Lisa wird nach Mittelerde versetzt und erlebt dort so einiges....
1. Kap 1

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören natürlich J.R.R. Tolkien außer Lisa, die habe ich mir ausgedacht (und einige andere Charaktere). Wenn ich irgendwas anders geschrieben habe als es in Tolkiens Werk der Fall ist, dann entspringt das nur meiner Fantasie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Es ist ungefähr ein Jahr her, daß ein kleiner Hobbit mit Namen Frodo zusammen mit seinem Freund Sam den Einen Ring am Schicksalsberg vernichtet hat und dadurch die Macht des dunklen Herrschers endgültig gebrochen wurde. Seitdem herrscht König Elessar mit Arwen an seiner Seite in Frieden über Mittelerde.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lisa ist 20 Jahre alt und ein riesiger Herr-der-Ringe-Fan. Seit sie den Film das erste mal im Kino gesehen hatte, war sie ihm total verfallen. In ihrer kleinen Wohnung hingen unzählige Poster, die meisten von ihnen zeigten den schönen Elbenprinzen Legolas. Lisa hatte keinen Freund. Bei "realen" Männern war sie sehr schüchtern und traute sich nie jemanden anzusprechen. Dabei war sie sehr hübsch und hätte sicherlich keine Probleme gehabt, wenn sie sich nur trauen würde. Wie an so vielen anderen Abenden zuvor, saß sie vor dem Fernseher und schaute sich die Herr der Ringe-DVD an. Sie war so sehr in die Handlung vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte, was um sie herum passierte. Obwohl es bereits abends war, war es noch hell draußen, denn es war Sommer. Es war den ganzen Tag über sehr heiß gewesen. Das war wohl auch der Grund warum jetzt draußen der Himmel immer dunkler wurde ist und es anfing zu gewittern. Die Blitze schossen über den Himmel und der Donner grollte. Lisa bekam von all dem nichts mit. Sie sah nur wie plötzlich der Bildschirm kurz aufflackerte. Dann verspürte sie plötzlich einen kurzen stechenden Schmerz und das Bild vor ihren Augen verschwamm. Ihr wurde schwindelig, ihre Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander immer schneller und schneller bis sie plötzlich gar nichts mehr spürte und alles um sie herum dunkel war und auch dunkel blieb....  
  
Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie so da lag oder was überhaupt passiert war. Plötzlich spürte sie wieder etwas. Die Luft um sie herum war kühl und frisch, die Vögel zwitscherten. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und setzte sich auf und kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Sie befand sich in einem wunderschönen Wald mit alten, dicken Bäumen. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie noch nie einen Wald gesehen hätte. Aber irgendwie spürte sie, dass dies kein gewöhnlicher Wald sein konnte. Er hatte etwas von einem Märchenwald. Plötzlich hörte sie knacksen im Unterholz und vor Angst verkoch sie sich schnell im nächsten Gebüsch und wartete ab was passieren würde. Es knackste wieder und es kam eine Person zum Vorschein. Sie sah aus wie ein normaler Mensch aber viel kleiner und stämmig, ein rundes Gesicht und dunkle lockige Haare. Lisa wusste sofort was für ein Wesen das war, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Sie beobachtete eindeutig einen Hobbit - aber in der Welt in der sie lebte gab es keine Hobbits - normalerweise... Aber so langsam schwante ihr ein Gedanke. Lisa war nicht nur ein Herr-der-Ringe- Fan, sie hatte auch andere Fantasybücher verschlungen und es konnte eigentlich nur sein, daß sie aus irgendeinem Grund in eine andere Welt versetzt worden war und diese Welt war Mittelerde....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
...dies ist mein allererstes Fanfic, also seid lieb zu mir ;o) Ich würde gerne wissen, ob es Leute gibt, die daran interessiert sind wie die Story weitergeht. Deshalb lasst es mich wissen. Über Tips würde ich mich auch sehr freuen.... 


	2. Kap 2

Kap. 2:  
  
Lisa beobachtete wie der Hobbit jetzt auch stehen geblieben war und lauschte. Er musste sie anscheinend gehört haben. Da sie ja wusste, dass Hobbits friedliebende Wesen sind, fasste sie also Mut und ging auf den Hobbit zu, lächelte unsicher und sagte "Hi". Mehr bekam sie vor Aufregung gar nicht heraus.  
  
Der Hobbit sah sie erstaunt an und sagte "Guten Tag. Wer bist Du und wo kommst Du her?" Es war ja offensichtlich, dass Lisa kein Bewohner Mittelerdes war (wenn man z.b. ihre Kleidung genau betrachtete).  
  
"Ich heiße Lisa und komme aus New York." Sagte Lisa unsicher, denn sie bezweifelte dass der Hobbit je von New York gehört hatte.  
  
"New York....", wieder holte der Hobbit ungläubig. "Das habe ich noch nie gehört. Wie bist Du denn hierher gekommen?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich habe DVD geschaut, dann wurde plötzlich alles schwarz um mich herum und dann bin ich hier aufgewacht"  
  
Der Hobbit sah sie immer noch ungläubig an. Er verstand nicht ein Wort von dem, was Lisa gesagt hatte. "Und was willst Du hier?" fragte der Hobbit weiter.  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht. Das muß ein Unfall gewesen sein. Ich wollte ja eigentlich nicht hierher kommen. Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, wo ich genau hier bin."  
  
"Du bist im Auenland-Wald. Ich bin Moro Toadfoot aus Hobbingen und ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause. Wenn Du magst, lad ich Dich zu mir ein."  
  
Lisa freute sich über die Einladung, aber es war ja bekannt, dass Hobbits gastfreundlich sind. Lisa stimmte also zu und sie gingen los.  
  
Moro forderte sie auf, etwas von sich zu erzählen und als sie ihre anfängliche Scheu überwunden hatte, sprudelte alles aus ihr heraus. Was sie so machte, wo sie lebte und natürlich auch über ihre Vorliebe für Herr der Ringe.  
  
So verging die Zeit recht schnell und schon bald gelangten sie in eine kleine Siedlung, die Hobbingen sein musste. Sie kamen an dem berühmten Gasthaus vorbei und überall herrschte reges Treiben. Kinder spielten verstecken und fangen, Hobbitfrauen gingen ihrer Arbeit nach und die Männer saßen auf Bänken vor den Smials und tranken Bier aus großen Krügen oder rauchten Pfeife. Sie kamen an einem etwas größeren und prunkvolleren Smial vorbei. Davor auf der Bank saß ein Hobbit und las einen Brief. Moro ging freudig auf ihn zu und sagte "Hallo Frodo, was gibt's neues?"  
  
Der angesprochene sah auf und grüßte Moro ebenfalls. "Ich habe gerade Post von Aragorn bekommen. Er läd mich, Sam, Pippin und Merry nach Gondor ein. Und wir sollen auch Legolas und Gimli mitbringen. Das wird bestimmt lustig."  
  
Jetzt erst bemerkte Frodo Lisa und schaute fragend zu Moro. "Wer ist denn das?" Moro antwortete "das ist Lisa und ich habe sie bei uns im Auenlandwald gefunden".  
  
"Seit wann treiben sich denn Menschen bei uns im Wald herum" Frodo sah Lisa fragend an und plötzlich war ihre Schüchternheit wieder da.. Schließlich stand sie vor dem berühmten Frodo. Mehr als ein leises "Hallo" brachte sie nicht heraus und sie wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.  
  
"Sie kommt nicht aus unserer Welt" antwortete Moro schnell für Lisa. "Aber sie weiß ziemlich viel über Mittelerde und das Auenland. Anscheinend gibt es in ihrer Welt Bücher über uns" gab Moro wieder, was er von Lisa auf dem Weg nach Hobbingen erfahren hatte.  
  
"Na so was", antwortete Frodo. "Ich habe eine Idee ihr kommt zum Abendessen zu mir. Sam, Merry und Pippin werden auch da sein, denn wir wollen unsere Reise nach Gondor besprechen." "Gut", antwortete Moro, "Dann gehen wir vorher nur noch kurz zu uns zum umziehen und frisch machen. Außerdem will ich Lisa noch meiner Frau vorstellen." 


	3. Kap 3

Zuerstmal vielen Dank für Eure Reviews (das habe ich beim letzten Kapitel leider verschwitzt). Ich habe mich sehr drüber gefreut. Das sport an weiterzuschreiben ;o) @heitzi: wer ist den Mary-Sue?? *dummguck* @neferti: Hab ich gemacht, danke für den Tipp ;o)  
  
So und nun geht's los....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sauron hatte versagt. ER hätte es wissen müssen. Sauron hatte sich von 2 Hobbits austricksen lassen. Nun war es an der Zeit, dass ER jemanden damit beauftragt, der für solche Aufgaben besser geeignet ist und für ihn die Gewalt über Mittelerde erlangt.  
  
Die Zeit war jetzt günstiger denn je, denn die meisten dieser gottverdammten Elben kehrten nun Mittelerde den Rücken um nach Valinor zurückzukehren. Und ER wusste auch schon ganz genau, wer dafür geeignet ist.... Sie würde ihn ganz sicher nicht enttäuschen....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sie wohnte in der dunkelsten Ecke des Düsterwaldes, hieß Enelya und wurde vor vielen hundert Jahren von Thranduil dem Herrscher des Düsterwaldes dorthin verbannt, nachdem sie mehrere Intrigen gegen Thranduil gesponnen hatte.  
  
Aber Thranduil wollte es einfach nicht kapieren. Die Elben könnten viel mächtiger sein in Mittelerde. Aber nein, sie verließen lieber Mittelerde um nach Valinor zurückzukehren und die Herrschaft den Menschen zu überlassen. Enelya grinste böse als sie daran dachte, dass nun ihre Zeit gekommen ist.  
  
Die meisten Elben waren bereits aus Mittelerde verschwunden. Thranduil hatte die Herrschaft an seinen Sohn Legolas abgegeben, der nun über die wenigen verbliebenen Elben aus dem Düsterwald regierte.  
  
Enelya hatte zwar von seinen "Heldentaten" zusammen mit diesem Zwerg und diesem Waldläufer, der jetzt auf dem Thron von Gondor saß gehört, aber sie sah in ihnen keine wirklichen Gegner, weder jeder einzelne von ihnen noch alle gemeinsam...  
  
All diese Gedanken beherrschten sie seit fast einem Jahr seit Saurons Fall. Da kam ihr Melkors Auftrag wirklich gelegen. Sie hatte sich auch schon Pläne zurechtgelegt, wie sie vorgehen wollte...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Im Auenland:  
  
Lisa ging also mit zu Moro und wurde dort seiner Hobbitfrau vorgestellt. Lisa musste allerdings wieder in ihre alten Sachen schlüpfen, nach dem sie sich gewaschen hatte, weil es ja in einem Hobbithaushalt keine Kleidung in ihrer Größe gab und da dieser Ausflug ja auch nicht geplant war, hatte sie nichts anderes mit.  
  
Als sie damit fertig war, ging sie wieder in die Küche und als Moros Frau sah, dass sie wieder ihre alten Sachen (Jogginghose und T-Shirt) anhatte, die auch wahrlich nicht nach Mittelerde passten, sagte sie freundlich:" Wenn du noch ein paar Tage länger bleibst, näh ich dir ein paar Hübsche Kleider."  
  
Da Lisa nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wann und wie sie wieder in ihre Welt kommen sollte, willigte sie dankbar ein. Daraufhin kam Moro dazu und meinte, dass es Zeit wär zum Abendessen zu Frodo zu gehen. 


End file.
